Bergenfall
Bergenfall was the seat of the haalfinian Kaiserreich and is now one of the Northern-States. To this day, they are being attack by haalfinian skirmisher from their Exile, beyond the Frozen Sea. So, they protect the rest of Vona from the Mad-Kaiser, trying to regain supremacy over the continent. History Haalfinia Orginially, Bergenfall was part of the old Haafinia. This one was founded during the Third Age by warriors from Berland and Galawin. Together, they conquered the eastern regions of Vona, taking them from the native Tor-Vii tribes who lived there. On top of their graves, the warriors built a new nation, with the barren Bergenfall mirroring their own rough nature. The House van Lyneen also established itself in this period as the rulers of Haalfinia. Three-Corner-War As the rising conflict between Haalfinia, Galawin and Berland reached its peak around 3:312, the ruling House van Lyneen sent troops into the free city Sigurvad, in Arding. They did take the region in the ensuing battles, but following this event was the Three-Corner-War. Because of its desolate location, Bergenfall was spared most of the war's battles. But the son of the berlandian Kaparl, Rasmus Oegrisson, landed in the year 3:808 on the west-coast if Bergenfall. The Haalfinias treid to chase out the invader, but instead the young man took more and more of the land for himself. Only in the year 3:352, with the marriage between Rasmus and the haalfinian princess, Annelijn van Lyneen, was Bergenfall safe agaon, and Galawin and Haalfinia united against the Kaparl of Berland. Together, they won against Berland, only for Haalfinia to betray the alliance and take the entire continent for itself. The Haalfinian Kaiserreich was formed and Bergenfall became the centre of this new high-power. But in the years around 3:400, unrests started to rise amongst the subjegated regions of Vona. One by one, the people rebelled against their oppressive Kaiser and eventually the Kaiserreich broke apart. Angered over the loss and the seemingly incompetence of their Kaiser, the Haalfinians themselves rebelled against the court and banished the van Lyneen and their loyalist to the east, beyonf the Frozen Sea. Haalfinia itself split into two new nations: The Tillmegen and Bergenfall. Crusade Beginning with the Fourth Age, the Legions of the Valkarian Empire fell upon Vona and started to conqeur it piece by piece. Bergenfall used it's position at the eastern fringe of the continent, to prepare for the arrival of the invaders from the west, and stood as the last independent country of the North around 4:30. As they were holding off the advances of the legioneers at the west-front, black ships from the Haalfinian Exile crossed the Frozen Sea. The Kaiser's loyalists came back to use the moment of weakness and take back their homeland. Following Bergenfall's request for aid, the Southerns from Ghalgenia arrived in a Crusade at Bergenfall, and fell over the Haalfinians and Valkar. In the year 4:126, the entirity of Vona was liberated and the Northern Covenant formed, to unify the North against any future threats. The Empire never returned to Vona, but the raids from the Haalfinians never stopped and became part of everyday life in Bergenfall. It's people held off the invaders, while the rest of the continent supported the Bergians with ressources and payments, so they may keep off any raiders from coming to the heart of Vona. So reigns a constant battle in Bergenfall and the fear in the back of it's peoples minds, that the Mad-Kaiser may start a full assault on Bergenfall once again. Culture It is said in Bergenfall, that every child is born with a weapon in it's hands. The people of this harsh counrty are locked in a constant fight for survival against haalfinian raiders, only so the rest of Vona can live in peace. Because of this, the Bergians are not big fans of politics, economy and art. They only care abour more profane things, like farming, the arts of war and a good schnaps maybe. Even the simplest farmer knows how to defend himsels, making the entire population of Bergenfall potential soldiers, to defend their homeland. The pragmatism of the Bergians is also seen in it's political system and their history. They prefer doers over talkers, and people, whose actions benefit the whole society. The Paragons, the rulers of Bergenfall, are no dynasty like in other parts of the Known World, but choosen individuals, who became leaders through their actions. Despite their somber lifes and land, the Bergians are also known for their exuberant celebrations, in which they get rid of all their woes. It is tradtions, to enjoy every day and show this by having long and heavy drinking bouts. The somber warriors transform here into different humans: Loud, friendly and frolicsome. Regions Border Delta Between Bergenfall and the Tillmegen lies the Border Delta. A cluster of waters, coming from the Ironback in the north, flows through here, making it a bountiful, but also impervious region. The area itself is riddled with bastions and defensive locations, datin back to the Third and Fourth Age, some even still functional. Beside the rivers live numerous fishers, and inside them mostly gentle River-Naga. The streches end into the Bergian Sea in the south, on which's coast some trade-cities of the Bergians lie. Frost Coast The long coast on the east-side of the country, bordering the Frozen Sea, is called the Frost Coast. The rather small, but extremly deep ocean is known for its cold waters and the occansional ice floas, coming from far up north. The Frost Coast is just as harsh and cold. Haalfinian skirmishers and also the Black Knights of Koude-Haven often set foot here, plundering Haalfinia from their Exile in the east. Because of that, the Coast is the best defended part of the country. Only the foolhardy or stubborn live here. Its population consists of soldiers and some villagers, who are to proud to leave their steads, just because of "some plundering Kaiser cocksuckers." The Vallen The Vallen is the strip going from the Ironback Mountain in the north, to the southern border with the Frayhilden Republic. It is the majority of Bergenfall, and known for barren, windy strechtes of land, who are only thinly inhabitat. With scarce vegetation and almost no woodlands, this land feels empty. While some coniferous forests can be found in the north of it, the further south you go the more dead is becomes. Only at its west-coast, where once Rasmus striked terror into people's hearts, can real cities be found. From time to time, do haalfinian plunderers break through inland and terrorise the few inhabitants of the Vallen. Persons/Organisations Category:Nationen Category:Nations